User blog:Hungry4ramen/Planning Ahead! And...New Updates!
Okay! Ahem! Hellooooo, minnaaaaa!!!~ So I see that Rese and Tasuku took over my previous blog post. Well this is Hungry sepaking now! XD So the title is; "Planning Ahead..." What do I mean by that? Well, it's actually self-explanatory. I'm planning more stuff probably for my fanfictions and characters. And the great part here is, minna, you can also help me! I'd really love to hear your opinions and suggestions. Present Okay, as you can see, two fanfics are on-going right now. One being Past and Present, and the other being Rise To the Top! Our Challenge! Universe Elements! Two tales where their plots are absolutely different. And also, in the previous blog post, some questions regarded some stuff like "crushes"! I'm amazed that you're interested about that. Well I have a question that may be able to answer those questions! (XD haha~) *Pairings **Do you think Rese should be paired up? ***If yes, with who? Don't worry, it's fine if you don't wanna answer. I'm pretty curious as well! GO Also, in the said blog post, another question, this time about "marriage"! That question got me curious too! *Should Rese get married? **If yes, to who? Hehe, actually, I'm just thinking about this and sort it out later, for now, just tell me your opinions! (Thank you Kotoni-chan, for coming up with an idea like this one, it's what inspired me to make polls like this one. And I'm glad Kira Kotoni's paired up with Tsurugi! They make a cute couple!) Again, it is optional to answer!~ Choices by other people Guys, these are just choices made by some fellow users. You may comment a given choice, thus adding a vote to the certain character. If the choice you wanted isn't here yet, you may comment the character below, this also counts as a vote. (You may vote for multiple characters) *Suzuno Fuusuke- 1 *Nagumo Haruya- 1 *Kiyama Hiroto- 1 But then these still aren't final~ And remember, that these choices are only for the first poll, (Present/Pairings) as for the one for GO, I'm still thinking about it. And Onigiri-chan; if you're reading this! I "heard" you invited Rese to Kakumei Gakuen, of course! :D We'll accept your invitation!~ *And the game's still on-going! Read this chapter for info. You can guess multiple times until the next chapter comes, in about a week or so. *Other than that, all further questions, suggestions and opinions are welcome! I will try my best to keep everyone satisfied :) So with that, thank you, minna! Sakka yarou ze!~ New Updates!! Hungry4ramen 12:36, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, yo! Yup, it's been decided, I've paired her up already X3 with Suzunooooo~ XD More onto that, I have another fanfic, a short one that is. More or less, 5 chapters! But...There's a really high chance, I'll extend it! Based on the IE Movie: The Strongest Army, Ogre Attacks! Even if that movie's quite old, I still love it, and always will! Although, with added twists and turns, we can make it more exciting! So OCs are allowed! Callin' all OCs and users who wanna participate! And you'll find out more about Rese and Tasuku's future...another twist there! So, minna, thanks!~ And I hope you'll like it~ Category:Blog posts